Obtain tracheobronchial mucus glycoprotein (MGP) from pig and human sources by tissue extraction or in vitro (organ culture) and in vivo (tracheobronchial lavage) collection of secretions. Purify the MGP in quantities sufficient for chemical characterization; purification will include fractionation of MGP on the basis of charge. The composition, structure, and extent of microheterogeneity will be determined for each MGP component. Compare MGP components synthesized and/or released: in goblet cells and glands; at different stages of development; by trachea, large bronchi, and small bronchi; and by cystic fibrosis patients and appropriate control patients. Identify non-mucous glycoprotein and lipid substances in the tracheobronchial secretions which bind or may bind to the MGPs and alter their biological function.